Raped
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Raven is raped by Brother Blood, and she doesn't want the titans to know. But her will becomes uncontrolable and she needs to tell one of them. The one she trusts most. it is depressing in the first chapter but it will be bright in the other ones.
1. Chapter 1

"No!" Raven screamed. She tried to escape.

"Yes! You will mother my child and it will kill you!" Brother blood shouted while he stood over Raven, who was sobbing.

"I wont! It might not happen!"

"It will. And when it does, you will not kill it, you would never."

"No!" Raven whimpered. She tried again to escape from the enchanted chains that held her down, but is was no use. Her wrists throbbed and her head hurt from being hit. She cried and faced the floor. Brother Blood left her there.

He didn't come back. Raven was there for a week. She couldn't do anything. She had screamed until her throat was tender and raw. She pulled at the chains until her wrists blistered. She had no idea where she was. How could her friends find her? But they did. Somehow, they found her. Limp and broken, they found her. She didn't even remember being found. She was so light headed from staying awake and being starved. She couldn't even stand up. They almost thought she was dead.

"Oh, Raven." someone had said, just before she blacked out.

She woke up in the medical wing of the Titans tower. She was alone. When she tried to get up, she found she was strapped down.

"I'm alone and strapped down." she said and found that it hurt for her to speak.

She sat there for another hour. Then Robin came in. He didn't notice she was awake until she made a quiet little noise.

"Raven." He said in a strange tone. "Does it hurt anymore?"

"Does what hurt anymore." Said Raven, confused.

"You tell me." Robin said, even more confused than Raven. He waited for her to answer but she didn't. "You've been having violent fits and screaming about how it hurt and you wanted us to kill it or you!"

"What?"

"Do you feel okay?"

"I feel fine." Raven said. She was still confused. She had no memory of these violent fits Robin was talking about. "How long was I out?"

"Not more than an hour, but you've been in here for three weeks."

"I don't remember anything." She said.

"That's... weird but not unlikely. A lot of people forget things when they are in critical condition." Robin pulled up a chair and sat down. He wanted to find out more. "What's the last thing you do remember?"

"I remember being kidnapped,"

"By Brother Blood."

"How did you know?" Raven asked. She wondered how much they knew.

"We got a video message from him. He said that he wasn't going to kill you and that we shouldn't look for you. He said he would take care of you." Robin said with his eyebrow raised. "What else do you remember?"

"Just that, and being really tired and hungry and nothing else. That's all that happened." Raven said. It was a lie. But it convinced Robin. She was good at lying as long as the person she was lying to didn't pry.

"Okay. That's also weird." He got up and unstrapped Raven. She went to her room and paced the floor. Someone knocked on her door.

"Go away." She demanded. She listened and heard footsteps out side her door. Fading away. That was weird. She looked into the hall, but there was no one there.

A week went by and things got back to the usual. But not for Raven. She was depressed and tired all the time and she tried not to show it. Yet she knew her friends knew. She could see it when they looked at her. Whenever she was home she was in her room, crying, and she didn't know why. Then she didn't even leave her room when she needed to go on a mission. She heard the others get home. She still cried. She heard a knock on her door. They were always knocking on her door. It sounded like thunder to her ears. This time, she didn't even have the will to say "go away". She just moped there. After a few minutes. Her door opened. She couldn't even look to see who it was. Someones hand was on her shoulder. She tried so hard to lift her head, but she couldn't. She was breathing heavily. Someone was lifting her up. Someone was carrying her. Somehow she was on her bed. She remember not being able to walk over to her bed, she was so tired. Then more noise. Someone was talking to her.

"Raven, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Raven said. Her energy was back suddenly. It was Beastboy. "Beastboy."  
"What's wrong?" He said. He was feeling her cheek. He was kneeling beside her bed. "Your really hot." He said. Raven hit him. "No, you're burning up. You have a fever."

"Why would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I care, Raven, your my friend."

"You never noticed when I wasn't there. All this week."

"I've been trying to talk to you, but Robin said to lay off and you'd be better. But clearly you're not!" Raven started to cry again, she lost her energy, again. "I'm sorry Raven."

"He raped me, Beastboy. I feel, I- he wanted me pregnant, and I feel a baby inside me. I know its happening." Raven turned away from Beastboy and groaned in the pain from the weight she was carrying.

"Raven, If you'd have told us-"

"Don't tell them." Raven whispered.

"I wont, but you have to calm down and get out of your room. I promise I wont tell them."

"Go away." Raven whispered.

"No. I wont leave unless you come with me."

"Beastboy." Raven whimpered. She was still crying. He pulled her up by her arm. He pulled her out of her room. Her eyes hurt, her head hurt. Beastboy put Raven's arm over his shoulder and he helped her up. Beastboy took her to the roof. He put her down and she was limp and laid on her back in the late afternoon sun. She sniffed. She had stopped crying. They fell asleep next to each other. Raven wished that she would never wake up. Beastboy wished that he could always be there for Raven.

**This chapter was depressing but the next one wont be. raven will get better and Beastboy...... well you'll just have to read the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's head still hurt when she woke up on the roof. It was still dark. Beastboy was gone. Did she really tell him? Or was it just a dream?

She couldn't move. She was too stiff. She tried to call for someone, but she had lost her voice. She laid back down and fell asleep. When she woke up in the morning, Beastboy was back.

"Where were you?" she said. Beastboy turned to face her. He blinked.

"What?" he said nervously.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone."  
"I never left." he shook his head. "You must have dreamed it."

"But-"

"Hey," he interrupted her, "Want something to eat?"

"If we're changing the subject, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?" he said, stretching.

"Why did you take me up here?" she stared at him.

"I thought you could use some fresh air." he extended a hand to help her up. She got up by herself.

"I'm fine." she walked past Beastboy and went back into the tower. She went to her room and cried. For reasons unknown to her. Then, she didn't know why, she wandered around the tower

Meanwhile Beastboy was on the internet, looking stuff up about pregnancy.

"Lets see here....... OH! Gross!" he scrolled down the page. "Grosser!" he shut off the computer. One page of disgusting pregnancy stories was enough for one day. Even though the day had just begun.

Beastboy decided to try to make Raven feel better.

"Raven?" he knocked on her door. She didn't respond. He opened the door and looked around. Raven wasn't in her room. Maybe she went back to the roof for more fresh air, he thought.

But while he was on his was to the roof he found her walking with a blank stare. She almost ran into him. Beastboy grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Raven?" her eyes rolled around aimlessly. Then she collapsed on him. "Okay." he said. He carried her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Beastboy carried Raven Back to her room. He put her on her bed and left her there. When Raven woke up, she felt great. She was full of energy. But she had no memory of the past few months. Every memory from the day she was kidnapped was gone, like it had never happened. She didn't feel like anything was missing, she felt like she would would have felt the day she was kidnapped, if it had never happened of course.

"Wow," she said, "I feel better than ever. Maybe I'll go for a walk today." she got up and brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, showered. She left her room with her head held high and went down for some breakfast. When she walked in to the living room, she noticed something was different. Everyone was there, the furniture had not been moved, but everyone looked at her differently. Beastboy especially. It made her shiver, but she shrugged it off. She made herself some tea and eyed everyone suspiciously. No one was talking. They weren't staring at her, yet they were! She couldn't put a finger on the strange vibes she was getting from her friends. The word awkward came to mind and she settled on that. The television was on, but it was unbearably silent, so Raven left. As she was leaving, she could see out of the corner of her eye Beastboy getting up to follow her. She stayed outside the door until Beastboy came out.

"What's up?" she said in a concerned tone.

"What's up with you?!" Beastboy whispered harshly. Raven was stunned.

"Everyone's all dead silent." she stated.

"Maybe because you've been acting so weird. And by the way, what's up with the happy 'tude?"

"What?" Raven said, now getting confused.

"Yesterday you were mopey and passing out every five seconds and now you're all up and about like you just woke up from hibernation or something."

"I didn't pass out yesterday..."

"Yes you did. Don't you remember?" Beastboy put a hand on her shoulder. "Brother Blood? Raven, whats wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Raven, I don't know how to put this." Then he told her everything she had told him. She couldn't believe it. Then she remembered. She started crying again.

"I just want to wake up from this nightmare." she sobbed. She slumped to the floor. Beastboy sat down beside her and put an arm around her. He rubbed her arms until she was all cried out.

"Come on." he said, "I think its time you tell the others."


	4. Chapter 4

Raven protested, but Beastboy wouldn't let her out of his arms. They walked in with Raven trying to escape Beastboy's grasp, and Beastboy clinging on to her like a newbie kindergartener holds on to their mom.

"Raven has to tell you all something." Beastboy said, then let Raven go. She glared at him for a few seconds. She was about to speak when the perimeter alarm went off. Robin was first to read the report.

"We've got an intruder on the roof!"

They all rushed to the roof and found it was just as it was left. Empty.

"It was probably just a big bird." Robin suggested. But when they all turned to leave, they noticed the writing above the door. It said : 'I'm watching and waiting. When the time comes I will be there.' it was written in blood. Robin wiped a little off and examined it in his fingers. He said nothing and went inside. Starfire and Cyborg followed. Raven was staring at the blood. She started crying. Beastboy quickly pulled her inside.

"Look, Raven, its gonna be okay, you just need to know that its gonna be okay." But Raven was crying more. In the heat of the moment, Beastboy hugged her. Her cries muffled on his shoulder, and sometime in the middle Raven hugged back.

"Its all I can do not to be scared." She whispered. And at that moment, Beastboy felt her fear. He felt her pain and wonder. He understood what she was feeling. "Thank you, Beastboy."

"For what?"

"Everything."

**I am sorry that this is short but I am trying to keep up with over twenty stories, not to mention reading other people's as well. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Its all I can do not to be scared." She whispered. And at that moment, Beastboy felt her fear. He felt her pain and wonder. He understood what she was feeling. "Thank you, Beastboy."_

_"For what?"_

_"Everything."_

Raven sniffed in the last of her tears.

"You ready?" Beastboy asked her timidly.

"Yes, i think i am." She nodded her head.

"Okay, then lets go give the others the big news."

Raven bit her lip. "I guess it has to come out sooner or later."

"Come on." Beastboy nodded towards the living room door. "Lets go."

"Hold on, "Raven put her hand in front of him. "I need to use the restroom first if its okay."

"Sure take your time," he raised his hands and walked away, "I'll wait for you over here. "he pointed.

Raven sighed and went in the nearest bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. she looked so pale. More than she usually did. She pulled back her eye lids and saw how off colored her eyes were. She sniffed and noticed her nose was red like she had the flu or something. Finally she pushed back her cloak and looked at her reflection from the side. she placed her hands at the bottom of her stomach. she saw that she was showing. It made sense since she was almost three months in. She washed her hands to stall for time while she thought about what she would say to her friends. She mumbled to herself about how Starfire would get obsessed with baby things then dried her hands and went back out into the hall. Robin was there.

"Raven?" He asked like he wasn't sure if her was really talking to her.

"What?" she replied. It came out more annoyed than she had planned.

"I want to ask you something, and i don't know how to put it," he took a deep breath, "Well let me put it this way, how come the blood that was on the roof was yours?"

"Oh, um," Raven wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know why it was her blood, how it got there. She had a look of amazement on her face when Beastboy came up behind her.

"I see you found Robin," Beastboy said and smiled. Raven shook her head anxiously at him, but he didn't pay attention, "Have you told him the news?" Beastboy looked back and forth at the expressions on each of their faces. Robins was confused and Raven's was awe. Then he realized that Raven hadn't told him yet.

Quickly trying to switch Robin's mind Raven turned the subject to the blood issue. "Beastboy did you know that the blood on the roof was mine?"

"What?" He said. Robin looked at Raven.

"What news?"

"Uh.." Raven started.

"Wait, so you didn't tell Robin?" Beastboy questioned.

"Tell me what? That this is Raven's blood?"

"This isn't about her blood!" Beastboy said getting irritated.

"Then what is it about?"

They both looked at Raven.

"Okay." she said. "Uh I'm pregnant in case you didn't know," she said casually at Robin, "And its Brother Blood's." she then turned to Beastboy, "The blood on the roof is my blood and i have no idea how it got there but I'm assuming Brother Blood is Behind that- Will you guys stop looking at me like that?" She said angrily. Both of the boys looked at the floor. Raven took deep breaths. her voice had gotten raspier than ever at the end of her interjection. She coughed a little. Then she started coughing more. eventually she fell to the floor, writhing with each cough.

"Go get the others!" Robin yelled. Beastboy ran, while Robin tried to comfort Raven. He held her and shook her and pat her back. he put her arm over his shoulder and started dragging her towards the medical bay. Beastboy and the others caught up with them.

"Its okay Raven." Beastboy was saying over and over again. It was the last thing she heard before she gave, out of breath, and fell unconscious and limp.

**Sorry that this took a while for me to update, and im letting you know now that this might happen again with the next chaoter. im also sorry that at the end i kinda slid back into my natural writing style which is hard to understand. im also sorry that im too lazy to reread this for error or fix my writing problem at the end.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Its okay Raven." Beastboy was saying over and over again. It was the last thing she heard before she gave, out of breath, and fell unconscious and limp.

They got her to a cot and put her on breath support. They couldn't find any problems with Raven. Neither Robin or Beastboy told Cyborg and Starfire that Raven was pregnant. They weren't sure if Raven wanted the others to know yet, so they covered up any evidence that might have led to suspicion until Raven was better. But when Cyborg and Starfire were gone, Robin and Beastboy made sure the baby was healthy. They had to debate whether to have Raven go to a doctor who specialized in pregnancies or not. They ultimately decided to keep it as much a secret as they could while they still could. The baby was fine and still growing quickly inside Raven. Robin didn't know too much about things like this but he speculated that the baby would be born sooner then regular babies. Possibly even as soon as five or six months instead of nine.

Raven was soon back to normal and back to her usual routine of reading old books and drinking tea. Robin and Beastboy now knew her secret and they promised to keep it a secret for Raven. It was hard though.

"But why isn't Raven coming?" Starfire asked. Robin had decided that since Raven was now four months pregnant, she shouldn't go on any missions until she had the baby. His excuse was that she wasn't feeling well, or that she would monitor it from the tower (which she actually did sometimes when she was bored) or that Raven didn't want go and he had agreed she didn't have too. Starfire and Cyborg were suspicious, but couldn't think of any reasons why Robin's explanations couldn't be plausible.

"She's staying home to make sure nothing happens while we're gone." Robin said plainly as he could. Starfire tried to protest, but Cyborg shook his head at her in a way that told her not to question Robin.

Raven was now five months pregnant, and with one look at her you would know she was. She had resorted to always having her cloak closed. Robin was always nervous that something would happen. He put reinforcements on Raven's door. What he was protecting her from, he had no idea, but something in his gut told him something bad was going to happen. He started having Beastboy stay home with Raven when there was a mission. He hired a doctor to check up on Raven every two weeks. He also hired a lawyer to make sure the doctor kept the pregnancy a secret. Extra security cameras were placed all over the tower.

Raven didn't want Robin to freak out like she knew he would, but he always told her that he could do what he wanted and she would be no worse off than she was already if he did. Beastboy got more and more involved with baby things. he got diapers and bottles and toys and blankets. He started trying to predict the gender of the baby. He even started a list of baby names. Only Raven was really worried about why Brother Blood wanted her to have a baby. She pondered over this for hours. He was too old and probably didn't have enough patience to raise a child and use for his own purposes. He said it would kill her, but how could it? Brother Blood was human enough, and so was Raven, that the baby shouldn't be different than a regular one. What could he do with a baby?

It became harder and harder to keep it a secret. Raven wasn't sure what she was waiting for. A sing perhaps, that she should tell Starfire and Cyborg. Still Robin and Beastboy never became impatient. But with what they were doing Cyborg and Star became more and more curious as to what was going on. Robin finally decided that Raven should go on just one mission, so that he could make things look like nothing was going on. Raven accepted. She hadn't seen any action in months and she was ready to get out of the Tower.

The opportunity came.

The alarm went off. Robin was first to read the report.

"Its a break in at the big pawn shop on third street. Whoever did it isn't a regular guy, it says, the police couldn't handle them, and three officers are dead." Robin said.

"Then lets go!" Cyborg said enthusiastically. He was already on the move out the door, with Starfire and Beastboy behind him.

"You sure you're up to it?" Robin asked Raven, who hadn't made any attempt to follow the others.

"Um, yeah." She nodded her head and started for the door.

"Okay. but if you need me," he thought for a moment, "or Beastboy," he mumbled nervously(he didn't think Beastboy could handle things well) "then you just ask us."

"Okay, but we better go or the others will wonder what we're up to." She ran out the door, and Robin followed.

_Just a break in at a pawn shop. What could go wrong?_Robin thought on the way there. Boy had his assumptions been off.

**So what gender should the baby be? and if you have an idea for the name that would be great too. **

**BTW this chapter is my present to you because i am leaving tomorrow to be gone for ten days at the boundary waters(the boundary between Canada and Minnesota) it didn't take a month for me to update and this chapter is one of the biggest chapters i have ever written.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Just a break in at a pawn shop. What could go wrong?Robin thought on the way there. _

_Boy had his assumptions been off._

"Cyborg, check for side and back doors." Robin instructed him when they got to the scene of the crime. Cyborg nodded and headed around the side, "Starfire if there are hostages you need to fly them out alive. Lets go."

They silently crept throught the smashed front door. inside they found more damage, but not a living thing in sight. One thing in particular caught Robin's eye.

It was a podium with brocked glass on top.

"What was on display here?" he whispered to himself. There was a loud creak from inside the back room. Robin waved for the others to follow him into the back. They inched down a short hall where they could see a shadow coming from the room at the end. Robin kicked the door open, "Freeze!" he cried.

"Don't shoot!" it was only cyborg.

"We can't find anything. Was your luck any better?" Robin asked hopefully.

"The only thing suspicious i saw was a tabby cat in the ally who was eyeing me like a piece of meat."

"Then we have to find if something was stolen," Robin said, "I saw a podium with some-"

"Your too late, Robin. I found what i need to destroy your team and you along with it!" From the shadows a gloved hand held out a large green stone.

"Who are you? Come out into the light!" Robin demanded.

"You don't need to see me. You already know who i am." and they all did. they knew all too well who it was who was hiding in the shadow in the dark room.

**Sorry that that was so short.**

**Cliffhanger! duh duh duh! and even though you don't know it yet... ITS a BOY! Raven still hasn't decided on his name yet though.**

**CLUE: this person isn't who you think it is i promise!**

**i am co writing a new story! keep your bananas/eyes peeled!**

**info on my profile about upcoming and me things~!**


End file.
